Desde que te conocí
by Sasha Kinoli
Summary: Conocer a Shaoran Li fue una de las cosas más lindas que me pasó en la vida, pero también conocerlo fue una de las cosas más dolorosas que he tenido que afrontar. Conocerlo fue mi alegría y mi tristeza, fue lo dulce y lo amargo, fue todo y nada.


**Desde que te conocí**

Esta no es una historia de amor eterno, como esas de los cuentos de hadas, con un felices para siempre. Esta es una historia como la de cualquier amor real, difícil, complicado, triste, con momentos de alegría. Es una historia que puede pasarle a cualquier, a ustedes, a sus familiares, a sus amigos, a los amigos de sus amigos. Esta es una historia de amor, pero de un amor inconcluso; como el de todos aquellos primeros amores que, por razones de la vida, del destino (de todas esas excusas que ponemos por no aceptar nuestra cobardía), jamás pueden ser.

Conocer a Shaoran Li fue una de las cosas más lindas que me pasó en la vida, de esas casualidades extrañas o de esas obras del destino, ¿quién sabe, no? Muchas veces dudo del poder que tiene el destino para decidir sobre mi vida, creo que yo la única capaz de influir en mis acciones. Sin embargo, como todo ser humano, tengo esa leve sospecha de que a veces se trata de algo que escapa de nuestras manos.

Disculpen que me pierda de tema, suelo divagar demasiado en mis pensamientos. En fin, pienso que lo conocí porque justo unos días antes tomé la decisión de iniciar clases avanzadas de inglés, ya saben, de esas que se necesitan porque los idiomas en la escuela no son siempre los más eficientes. Había deseado desde los 15 años estudiar inglés, debido a mi amor por todas esas películas estadounidenses, pero fue hasta 5 años después que tomé la decisión, así como si nada, de iniciar de una vez por todas.

Entonces, verán…estaba yo allí sentada en mi nuevo salón de clases, mirando nerviosa alrededor sin conocer a nadie, esperando la llegada de mi profesor. Los pupitres estaban colocados uno a un lado del otro, formando un semicírculo, la pizarra en medio y yo solo tenía un compañero a un lado.

Y así, mientras observaba todo mi entorno lo vi entrar. No sabría decirles si desde el primer momento llamó mi atención o solo me quedé mirándolo más de lo normal porque no había nada más que hacer. Pero así sin más, lo observe entrar, sujetando un maletín con sus manos trigueñas. Observé su altura, era bastante alto…un metro con 83 centímetros para ser exactos (aunque obviamente eso lo sé ahora, no soy tan buena en matemáticas como para reconocerlo solo al verlo).

Fue hasta que se sentó en un pupitre que quedaba justo en frente de mí, pero del otro lado del salón, que noté su curioso cabello castaño y desordenado y sus hipnotizantes ojos ámbar. Desde que los vi, nada volvió a ser igual. Ese, justo ese momento, cambió por completo mi vida.

/

-Sakura-llamó el joven ambarino, sacando a la susodicha de sus más profundos pensamientos. Ella lo miró-Hace ratos que te estoy llamando, siempre tan distraída-agregó él con esa sonrisa dulce que siempre había tenido para ella, una bella sonrisa, que con el paso del tiempo había cambiado y ya no le iluminaba los ojos como antes.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó ella mientras cerraba el pequeño diario en el que escribía-

-Ya es tarde. Recuerda que quedamos con los chicos para el almuerzo-dijo y extendió su mano para ayudar a su novia a levantarse, pues la chica se encontraba sentada en el patio universitario con sus cuadernos de notas.

Sakura se levantó con su ayuda y así siguió sujetando su mano mientras caminaban para llegar a la cafetería del lugar, donde sus amigos ya estaban esperando. Mientras caminaba a su lado no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que había vivido con él, todo aquello que parecía estar terminando. Sakura lo quería con todo su corazón, pero sentía en lo más profundo de su ser, que el tacto de su novio ya no era el mismo, su sonrisa ya no era la misma y sus ojos…sus bellos ojos ya no eran lo mismo cuando la miraba a ella. Y le dolía, ¡vaya que dolía!

Shaoran ya llevaba algunos meses así y ella había hecho de todo. ¡Hasta había hablado con él, maldita sea! Pero el chico lo negaba y decía que solo era un momento, que ya pasaría. Pero no fue así y Sakura ya no lo soportaba más. Sentía impotencia, una gran impotencia porque su amor parecía no bastar, sus intentos eran en vano. Sakura estaba justo en ese momento crítico entre la espera y el darse por vencida.

Sakura lo amaba, pero ¿qué pasa si el amor de una sola persona no es suficiente? ¿qué hacer cuando la persona que alguna vez te amó parece ya no sentir lo mismo? ¿qué rayos podía hacer?

/

Conocer a Shaoran Li fue una de las cosas más lindas que me pasó en la vida, sí, jamás podría negarlo. Vivimos momentos increíbles, perfectos, llenos de dicha. Viví con él un amor que jamás pensé que me pasaría. Me enamoré de él y llegué a amarlo como nunca antes había amado a alguien, le entregué mi corazón y con ello le di la oportunidad de romperlo en mil pedazos.

Conocer a Shaoran Li fue una de las cosas más lindas que me pasó en la vida, pero también conocerlo fue una de las cosas más dolorosas que he tenido que afrontar. Conocerlo fue mi alegría y mi tristeza, fue lo dulce y lo amargo, fue todo y nada.

Les contaré, poco a poco, cómo pasé de ese gran amor a la completa tortura. Les contaré por qué considero que los primeros amores jamás son para siempre.

Esta es mi historia.

Les contaré, poco a poco, cómo pasé de ese gran amor a la completa tortura. Les contaré por qué considero que los primeros amores jamás son para siempre.

Esta es mi historia.


End file.
